Rusty
Rusty is a beagle pup who is also Rubbles trainee, he is a present gen pup owned by WittleFuzzyPuppehs Appearance Rusty is a small white beagle puppy with dark brown patches on is back and face, he also has lighter brown patches on his eyes, sides, chest and on his back left paw. He has white on the tip of his tail and on his muzzle as well as a white spot on his forehead. His eyes are dark green in colour. He wears an ocean blue collar with his pup-tag which depicts a hammer with a lighter blue background. He wears a yellow uniform, pup-pack and hard hat like his mentor Rubble. Personality Rust is hyperactive and loves to play with other pups. He looks up to rubble alott and sees himas sort of an older brother, he is always eager to learn and listens to anything Rubble, Ryder and the other pups have to say. He can also be a bit of a trouble maker, pulling pranks and sometimes taking other pups on dangerous adventures. Bio Rusty was abandoned by his mother and father at a very young age, he was left on the streets to fend for himself, without any shelter or food. One day he accidentally wandered into another packs territory looking for food, the pack of huge dogs chased him into an unfinished construction site, he climbed up the frame of the unfinished building successfully getting out of the reach of the stray dogs, but not without consequence, he was now stuck at the top and the building had began shaking indicating that it could possibly collapse, to his surprise someone -or somepup- came to his rescue. A bulldog puppy stablised the creaky building and helped Rusty get down. Rusty, who was extremely grateful to his rescuer, asked him to teach him how he fixed the building. Rubble accepted and began to teach Rusty what he knew. After a few lessons he finally accepted him as his officall trainee, Rusty went to the lookout tower to live with Rubble and the rest of the paw patrol. Trivia Voice Actors * his voice actor is Kate Higgins (Voice of tails from sonic the hedgehog) Catchphrases * If the structure isn't trusty, just call Rusty! * I can make sure the buildings secure! * Rockslide or tree fall, I can lend four helping paws! (Credit to Confetii for helping me with the first one!) Fun Facts! * He doesn't have a crush yet, he acts all tough and pretends he doesn't want one, saying girls are "gross" * Hes good friends with Rubble and Rocky, he looks to them as his big brothers, especially Rubble. * He has a fear of heights and is scared of giraffes too. * he can be a bit of a troublemaker at times and sometimes likes to prank the other pups. * He has an ongoing rivalry with Med, the two boys can't ever seem to get along and are always butting heads, Rusty often enjoys teasing his fellow trainee to the point where they end up almost biting each other, Med always gets him back though. * He develops feelings for Laika when he meets her one day on a mission with Rubble, Sam has asked Ryder to let them help with a build. He immediately wanted to get close to Laika and ended up doing so. She is the voice of reason for him and always trys to keep him in line. Note You are NOT allowed to use Rusty for anything unless you have permission from me. No adding him into stories, making pages for him/using him outside this site or making him a relation of an OC of yours without asking and if you do use him you must mention he is my OC. Only my close friends may use him without asking. Gallery Rusty2.jpg Rusty and Laika.jpg|Doodle I did if Teen/adult Rusty with his crush Laika x3 I doodled it in school which is why it's on icky lined paper, ew. Will have a better pic if the two posted soon. ^^ Rusty and Med.jpg|Another doodle I did in school, have so many sketch dumps of Rusty and other in my refill pad :"D Rusty Expressions .jpg|More doodles from school XD was practicing expressions and then decided to do a funny/weird one at the end, I watch too many "thug life" vines xDD Puppy Rusty.jpg|Inspired by Tundras baby Tundra pic x3 little itty bitty puppy Rusty~! He has big floppy ears when he was little XD Rubble and Rusty.jpg|Pic I did of Rusty with his mentor, Rubble, I got lazy and didn't draw their tags right :"D Silly Rusty, Rubbles helmet is too big for you~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Trainee Category:Character by Wittlefuzzypuppehs